Some sprayer booms have touchdown wheels to contact the ground when the boom moves toward the ground to prevent direct contact of the boom with the ground. The touchdown wheels can include pneumatic tires or have some vertical suspension travel to absorb some of the contact-induced shock loading. Some touchdown wheels are castor mounted to maintain their forward heading during contact with the ground. Regardless of whether the touchdown wheels have pneumatic tires and/or are suspension or castor mounted, when touchdown wheels contact the ground, they tend to create a drag at or transmit enough of the shock load through the corresponding side of the boom which can result in an external steering input to the sprayer vehicle. Sprayer boom widths are increasing over time to allow increased coverage in a single spraying pass. The wider booms provide longer lever arms relative to the sprayer vehicle, which increases the steering input to the sprayer vehicle when the touchdown wheels contact the ground.